


The Red Banquet

by FreshlyPizza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyPizza/pseuds/FreshlyPizza
Summary: This is just a little prediction of what I think might happen during the Eggs Banquet, but this probably won't become canon.
Kudos: 22





	The Red Banquet

The Red Banquet was... awkward, to say the least. The Eggpire, the Pro-Omelettes and the people who hadn't assigned to any side were there. Almost all of the server was there, except for Dream, and the dead. 

Tubbo knew that most didn't want to be there, he could tell in their eyes. Scared, hatred or ecstatic. Tubbo also knew that 𝘩𝘦 didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in snowchester with his adopted son. He wanted to continue with the construction on the Bee 'n' Boo Motel with Ranboo. He want to be with To-

"Why are we here again?" Puffy broke the silence. She was angry. 

"To celebrate the Egg." Bad had replied fast, he obviously didn't have to think about it.

"Are you sure it's not to celebrate the death of a certain hero? Because of not it's awfully convenient that this whole thing is a week after his death."

"Of course not! We may be glad that Tommy's gone, but we would never celebr-"

They had continued to bicker at each other, but after the mention of Tommy's name, Tubbo had managed to tune it out. He was lost in his own thoughts, still trying to figure out who was responsible for the bombs that trapped his friend in prison.

"Tubbo? You alright?"

"Huh?" He turned to his right, where Ranboo sat. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh. I was just wondering.. because you're crying.. and normally when people cry it's not good."

He was.. crying? He must've been too deep in his thoughts to realise. 

"I'm fine."

It was awkwardly silent once more. Nobody spoke a word.

"Anyone want a dri-" 

"No." Puffy bitterly interrupted Bad, "We don't want anything from you or your damn egg."

Bad opened his mouth to say something, but before he could:

𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙎𝙤𝙤𝙩 𝙟𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚

Then the big hall was filled with murmurs.  
"What?"  
"Didn't he die?"  
"Must be Ghostbur."

Phil, however, stayed silent. It had to be Ghostbur, right? He killed his son. Revival is impossible, he learned that the hard way.

Then, everyone heard a faint explosion. Understandably, a panic started to arise.

"What the fuck was that?"  
"Keep the children safe!"  
"Protect the Egg!"  
"Don't protect the Egg! Let it die!"

An alarm rang in Sam's ear. He could tell that Bad and Ant could hear it too. 

"Shit. Everyone stay here and try to stay calm."

"We aren't staying near the Egg, Sam."

Sam chose to ignore Puffys bitterness, "I need to go check on the prison, as there may be a security issue."

Sam started to walk up the stairs to the spider spawner, closely followed by Bad and Ant, who were disappointed that the banquet had been ruined by a stupid issue at the prison.

Much to Sam's dismay, everyone followed behind, led by Puffy and Technoblade. He just wanted to see what's up with the prison, so he let it slide.

Sam stopped at the Big Innit Hotel.

"What..?" He was staring in the direction of the prison, except there was no prison to stare at.

"How?" Eret was the King, he had power, but he didn't know how long for.

"Sam, I thought you said that place was inescapable.. indestructible even!" You could tell Tubbo was scared, last time he spoke to Dream, he was threatened his last life. Sam stood still. He saw something in the rubble.

He saw people.

The people stood still.

Sam started running, with everyone close behind.

Dream stood next to.. Ghostbur? No. The man next to Dream wore a bloodied trench coat, his messy hair just barely covering his eyes.

It was Wilbur.

But there was a third. He stood far from the two villains. His blonde hair was messy, but it always was. His shirt was stained with blood. His face, bloodied and bruised, was filled with pure anger.

Tubbos eyes lit up, everyone just stood and stared, not at the villains, but at the boy. The boy that most grieved over. The boy that some thought as a hero. The boy that had been through so much, but nobody seemed to care. The boy that had died unfairly.

"Tommy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write good.
> 
> Uhhh I don't know how ao3 works
> 
> Uhhhhhh check me out on Instagram if you liked this @freshly.pizza_ I post art sometimes
> 
> Alrightbye


End file.
